Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an observation apparatus having a display enlargement function.
Description of the Related Art
The fields of microscopy and endoscopy widely use observation apparatuses that display a subject image picked up by an image pickup element so as to observe the subject. The live-view function of cameras can also be considered an observation function, and cameras, in that sense, also have observation apparatuses.
Usually, the autofocus (AF) function adjusts the focus; however, the focus is often adjusted manually while looking at the screen instead of using the AF function when it is desired that a particular portion of the subject be brought into focus.
However, because the focus is adjusted manually while looking at the screen, the adjustment is not easy in some cases such as when the portion that is to be brought into focus is a small area or the portion has a color or outline that does not allow it to be clearly distinguished from neighboring portions. In view of this, a camera is proposed that displays a portion on the screen in an enlarged manner when the focus is adjusted manually. In Patent Document 1, for example, a camera is proposed that displays a portion on the screen at an enlarging ratio responsive to the set aperture.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-126177